starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Detori Order
The Detori comprised a Dark Side-using tradition that combined elements from the technique and philosphy of the Sith, the Jedi and a handful of other organizations. The First Detori Formation date: ca. 9 ABY Destroyed ca. 12 ABY Leader: Quinis Asanis Prominent Members: *Sorcerors: Orin Rayne, Apocron, Serrena Ordavo Myomar, Olraen *Night's Children: Sira Ves, La-Reia Beorht, Terjon, Nord'cstern, Moroiniy Traverts, Ember Rekali, Brembla Kol *Dark Jedi: Arianah Windryder, Kayne, Kel Sidal, Selic Veras, Lyn-Char Beorht, Kanato 'Kay' Sithious The Dark Jedi Quinis Asanis, former teacher of Cazzik Wyn, established leadership over the Anari Alliance in the years following the death of Palpatine. The 'Alliance' was in fact an empire, pursuing conquest of the Jalyn Star Cluster and governed by the Force-sensitive Corps of Adepts - their leader, a man known as Kishkumen. Asanis conceived of a more powerful order of Darksiders: the Detori. Setting up a training ground on a sensor-stealthed space station located in a nebula near Anari Prime, he recruited Darksiders of all descriptions. Some, such as Orin Rayne, were already strong; others simply needed direction, the young Reia Beorht among them. Asanis' heirarchy centred on him as Lord and his student Selic Veras as second-in-command. The Detori were split into three castes: the Dark Jedi, specializing in combat; the Sorcerers, focusing on esoteric uses of the Force; and the Nightsisters, later renamed the Night's Children to acknowledge the men and boys in its ranks, a group that drew heavily from the teachings of the Dathomiri witch Sira Ves. Each caste was led by a Praetor: Apocron and then Serrena Myomar for the Sorcerors; Sira Ves and then Reia Beorht for the Nightsisters; and Arianah Windryder for the Dark Jedi. Additionally, some of the Detori worked directly for Asanis outside of the chain of command: his 'Dark Sabers', Kel Sidal and Terjon. The stronger and more organized the Detori became, the more attention they attracted. A single battle on the planet Sabii eliminated most of the ranking Detori in 10 ABY. Kayne, Orin Rayne and Sira Ves fell along with Jedi Masters Cazzik Wyn and Xanamiar Knight. Shifting his focus, Asanis started a massive recruitment drive among the worlds of the AA. Many of the Detori were sent to find nascent Force-users of all ages and races. Asanis also moved the Twilight Praxeum from the space station to Sabii. Sabii had been deemed uninhabitable: full of volcanoes and predators, it proved a superb training ground. The base was composed of three small alchemical domes and a hangar bay; it housed sixty. Most of the students were children. In 12 ABY, the Sith Empire invaded the AA and destroyed the Twilight Praxeum. All survivors but La-Reia Beorht were imprisoned. She went into hiding in a secret catacomb on Sabii until found by her brother. The New Detori Formation date: ca. 13 ABY Leader: Lyn-Char Beorht Prominent Members:La-Reia Beorht, Ember Rekali, Brembla Kol Lyn Beorht, a Jedi Knight and former Detori defector, reorganized the Detori by taking the surviving children from Sith Empire custody. He and his sister La-Reia led the group, a blend of young Darksiders that he was determined to turn to the Light. Unfortunately, he chose to use them as weapons against local Dark Side groups, and his aggression led him very close to the Dark Side. He eventually fell far enough to mastermind the bombing of a Dark Side gathering on the space station Tremondak. Rogue New Republic Admiral Cabbal Noir saw the new Detori as a threat to his sector. As a result, Noir and most of the children were killed; Lyn fell to the Dark Side; and Reia used illusion to make her brother believe that she was dead, for purposes of swaying him fully to the Dark Side. Noir's Star Destroyer Lastwatch turned the Sabii Academy grounds to slag. The alchemical domes sank into molten rock. In the aftermath, Lyn and his apprentice, Rekali, left the sector searching for redemption. Brembla Kol suffered explosive decompression, but was revived by surgeons working with Iara Clane. The Detori Triumvirate Formation date: early 14 ABY Leader: The Triumvirate: Lord Kamulos, Gauntlet, and Lord Yeurl. Reorganized by three Masters of the Dark Side - one of them Asanis' apprentice and heir - the Detori comprised three factions: the Minari Order, the Wraith, and Black Light. The organization lasted until Beorht's death at the hands of Ashin Varanin in the Jade Worlds. Black Light disintegrated and the alliance between Yeurl and Kamulos foundered. As of yet, no-one has stepped forward to carry on the Detori. The only likely candidate has shown no interest in it. Category:Force-based OrganisationsCategory:Dark Side OrganisationsCategory:Detori OrderCategory:Cazzik